Dis, tu m'aimes ?
by Sotanaht
Summary: Le saiton quand on est amoureux ? Apparemment certains oui, d'autres non.


Auteur : Sotanaht 

Genre : yaoi, one shot, romantique, songfic, UA, OOC

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi et heureusement, ils ne s'épanouiraient pas beaucoup dans ce cas (je suis d'une inconstance inimaginable, c'est ma première fic, ça peut aussi bien être ma dernière), les chansons non plus.

Couple : Heero & Duo (je sais, c'est classique et ça va faire grincer des dents, mais c'est presque un prétexte car je respecte peu l'univers de GW, c'est à dire encore moins que les autres ;-) )

Avertissement : C'est ma première fic alors ne vous attendez pas à une merveille.

Si vous avez des conseils, des remarques, que vous avez vu des fautes, des critiques à faire, je prends (si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer les ratings et la façon de noter les couples, pour que je puisse corriger).

_Pensées de Heero_

Pensées de Duo

Dis, tu m'aimes ?

ou

C'est quoi l'amour ?

Heero frappa à la porte. Duo lui répondis de l'intérieur, la voix un peu étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

– Tu peux entrer, c'est ouvert ! (1)

Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre, connaissant le chemin par coeur pour lui avoir tant de fois rendu visite.

La porte de sa chambre était ouverte et en le voyant Duo lui sourit. Ils se saluèrent et Heero s'inquiéta.

– Comment va ton genou ?

– Je vais devoir marcher avec des béquilles pendant un mois si tout va bien.

En effet, il s'était endommagé le genou en faisant l'imbécile quelques jours auparavant.

_Espérons que ça lui serve de leçon, il faut toujours qu'il fasse l'intéressant._

– Ça ne te fais pas mal ?

– Pas si j'évite de trop bouger et que je prends les médicaments.

Il s'interrompit puis reprit en détournant les yeux.

– C'est gentil d'être venu me voir.

_Pourquoi détourne-t'il les yeux ? Est-ce que je le dérange ?_

Heero lui demanda d'un ton hésitant.

– Ça ne te fais pas plaisir ?

– Si si, bien sûr.

Duo reprit avec un sourire.

– Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé sur internet !

Il se rapprocha de lui pour regarder ce qu'il avait trouvé et en voyant l'écran éclata de rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il sourit.

Si seulement...

Heero se tourna vers lui en souriant et brutalement son regard s'emplit de celui de Duo : il l'embrassait !

Heero recula par réflexe et put lire de la tristesse dans ce regard perdu qui lui faisait face. Il bredouilla.

– Je... je dois partir.

Et il partit soudainement sans laisser le temps à Duo de l'arrêter.

Duo essaya de se lever pour le poursuivre et s'excuser mais son genou le cloua sur sa chaise.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Je voyais bien pourtant qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Il baissa alors la tête et se mit à pleurer doucement.

Heero se précipita chez lui, s'enferma dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit. (2)

_Pourquoi a-t'il fait ça ?_

_C'était doux, c'était chaud, c'était bon..._

_Mais la question n'est pas là bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_

_Est-ce que Duo est amoureux de moi ?_

_Hier j'aurais éclaté de rire si on me l'avais seulement suggéré, mais aujourd'hui..._

_Ça ne peut être que ça. Duo doit être amoureux de moi._

_Et moi ?_

Il tourna et retourna la question dans tous les sens pendant des heures sans trouver la réponse.

_Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les sentiments. Je ne saurais même pas expliquer ce qu'est l'amour. L'ai-je seulement vécu une fois ?_

Plus que jamais il se sentit comme un extraterrestre. Et pourtant c'était loin d'être la première fois.

Il alla manger et réchauffa un hachis parmentier. Quand il émergea de sa torpeur pour retourner dans sa chambre, il se rendis compte qu'il ne se souvenait même pas du goût de son repas. Était-ce bon au moins ?

Il essaya de dormir et, après s'être retourné de nombreuses fois dans tous les sens désespérément, sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir pris sa douche et son petit déjeuner, il retourna dans sa chambre et dans sa torpeur par la même occasion.

_On dit que la nuit porte conseil, des conneries._

Il essaya de se changer les idées et alluma la radio.

Pour la sortie d'un film racontant sa vie, on ressortait les vielles chansons d'Édith Piaf.

Il tomba malheureusement sur l'Hymne à l'amour. (3)

**Le ciel bleu**

**Sur nous peut s'effondrer**

**Et la terre**

**Peut bien s'écrouler**

**Peu m'importe, si tu m'aimes**

**Je me fous du monde entier**

**Tant que l'amour inondera mes matins**

**Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains**

_C'est vrai que tu est beau... Mais ça compte pas ! L'amour et le sexe c'est pas la même chose !_

**Peu m'importe les problèmes**

**Mon amour, puisque tu m'aimes**

_Au moins je suis sûr que toi tu m'aimes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rassure._

**J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde**

**Je me ferais teindre en blonde**

**Si tu me le demandais**

**J'irais décrocher la lune**

**J'irai voler la fortune**

**Si tu me le demandais**

**Je renierais ma patrie**

**Je renierais mes amis**

**Si tu me le demandais**

**On peut bien rire de moi**

**Je ferais n'importe quoi**

**Si tu me le demandais**

_Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux. J'ai bien vu ton regard lorsque je suis parti. Je veux te voir sourire, pas pleurer._

**Si un jour, la vie t'arrache à moi**

**Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi**

_Pas ça, je ne le supporterais pas._

**Peu m'importe, si tu m'aimes**

**Car moi je mourrai aussi**

_Comment vivre sans toi, ton bonheur, ta joie. Je te suivrai dans l'inconnu en espérant te retrouver._

**Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité**

**Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité**

**Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes**

**Mon amour, crois-tu****qu'on s'aime ?**

_Si c'est ça l'amour, alors oui._

Heero se dirigea vers la radio.

**Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment**

Il l'éteignit et retourna chez Duo en courant.

En arrivant à sa porte, il frappa énergiquement. Pas de réponse.

Il commença à paniquer.

– Duo ! Tu es là ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Heero se précipita à l'intérieur (heureusement que la porte était ouverte) et arriva en courant dans la chambre de Duo. Celui-ci était sur son lit, les yeux rouges, posant un regard moitié étonné, moitié désespéré sur Heero.

– Ne pleure pas.

Heero le prit dans ses bras. Duo ne semblait même plus pouvoir verser de larmes.

Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je te fais pitié, c'est ça ? Tu es venu pour me dire que tu ne m'aime pas et qu'on ne peux plus rester amis ?

Duo releva sa tête, lovée dans l'épaule de Heero pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Une dernière fois...

Heero, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir son ami si triste, lui avoua ses sentiments.

– Duo, je t'aime.

Une toute petite phrase, toute simple, mais que Duo rêvait d'entendre depuis si longtemps.

Il se remit, à son propre étonnement, à pleurer.

– Ne pleure pas, je veux que tu sois heureux.

– Mais je pleure de joie, Heero.

Ils s'enlacèrent plus fortement en pleurant à l'unisson.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tenant dans ses bras protecteurs son Duo, Heero chanta doucement le refrain d'une chanson qu'il croyait avoir oublié.

– I'll be your father, I'll be your mother, I'll be your lover, I'll be yours. (4)

Duo se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

(1) Heero avait bien entendu téléphoné avant, Duo n'est pas devin. Du moins aux dernières nouvelles...

(2) Ah le lit, mon meilleur ami. Le seul sur qui on est sûr de pouvoir toujours s'appuyer, quelle que soit la situation, lol.

_Au secours, blagues pourries..._

Tu sais, je peux entendre aussi les pensées, je suis le dieu tout puissant de ce monde : l'Auteur.

C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe en tous cas.

(3) Je dis malheureusement parce qu'il voulait se changer les idées. Raté.

(4) C'est I'll be yours de Placebo. La chanson aurait pu être mise en entier mais ça aurait été un peu long et c'est pas au coeur de l'histoire. Traduction : Je serai ton père, je serai ta mère, je serai ton amant, je serai à toi.

Duo : Je veux un lemon !

Sotanaht : Avec un genou dans ton état c'est le meilleur moyen de retourner aux urgences.

Duo : M'en fous !

Heero : T'inquiètes, quand tu sera rétabli, on rattrapera le temps perdu. En attendant, tu es mon petit patient.

Duo : D'accord, j'ai hâte !

Sotanaht, levant les yeux vers le ciel : J'aimerai pouvoir faire ça aussi... (persuader aussi facilement bien sûr, vous vous imaginiez quoi ?)


End file.
